Emily and Drake plus Eight
by TXBuddy
Summary: A companion piece to The Coven Series. This is a post-war story of Draco Malfoy's life following the war. Left with few options, Draco Malfor moves to America to create a new life away from the dirty looks and those seeking revenge for his fathers' crime


* * *

AN: All Harry Potter Characters belong JKRowling, I own nothing

AN: All Harry Potter Characters belong JKRowling, I own nothing. The Original characters belong to me and are based of the world created by JKR. This is Plot concept that I just want to put on page.

* * *

Draco paced the hall of St. Regis Hospital For Magical Beings. Draco turned and went back to the waiting room and just watched as his two eldest children sat playing Old Crone (Magical version of Old Maid). Draco watched is children play, laughing and freely expressing there emotions. Playing that was such hard concept for him to understand until he met Emily. Her family was everything his was not. They were loud, hyper, and most of all, affectionate.

The Binx family which was a tight knit group that included a large extended family, this was something that most magical families of the United Kingdom did not maintain. In his homeland families often separated ties that fractured along Hogwart's Houses. It is because of these traditions Draco had not returned to England, the freedoms and anomnimity that the United States has given him were too great to return. He was a healer, a life he never could have hoped for or even imagined just a few years ago. While cleaning the Manor after another search by the Ministry, more presiously the study, he found the journals of his late grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. This is what inspired him to his new life, the journals were not only personal memories but research journals as well.

The journals contained the research into why the number of squibs born was increasing and falling birth rates of pure blood families on non-purebloods as well. This research used the study of blood magic and some muggle methods, he could see why his grandfather was not well spoken of by some. It was during his studies as MIST (Massachusetts Institute of Sorcerey & Technology) that he could truly work on his grandfather's research. It was his work as a healer in Pediactrics that he met his wife, and would accept a job offer at the Benjamin Franklin Magical Health Center. This was the leading teaching hospital and medical research facility on the East coast. It was here that Dr. Drake Malfoy was born. Nobody would ever confuse him for the snot nosed brat he was before. Here he had a life, family, kids and good friends that would never confuse him with Draco Malfoy. It was these thoughts of his happy life that were occupying his mind as he watched his son and eldest Scorpius and daughter Trinity play with their toys, When he was slammed into by a four year old Lily Potter, "we're here uncle Drake." Lily screamed hugging Drake's legs. "Are they here yet?"

"Lily, calm down." Harry asked hyper daughter. "Yeah, Lily don't be such a brat." Said by a miniture Harry by the name of James, call me Jaime behind him.

"I am not a brat, Daddy, tell Jamie I am not a brat" "James, do not pick on your sister, and no sweetie you are not a brat. Al, buddy take your sister into waiting room with toys you guys brought, Jamie here take Molly with you guys I need to talk to your uncle." Calmly stated as he issued orders to his troopers. "Okay dad, don't worry Uncle Drake, Mom, is in there with auntie Emily." He finished as took his three year old sister from his father and in with the others.

"You know this is your fault right." Drake said pointing to Harry as they walked down the hallway.

"My fault, how do you figure. Shouldn't I be telling you that, it is my wife who is the doctor in there with your wife while she herself is ready to give birth also. She did not want Emily to be pregnant by herself. Let me guess, Mel threw you out for hovering." Harry stated as place a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Harry I am not ready for this, we were expecting one, at the most two like the last two. But si-si-six Harry, how I am going to survive with eight, eight. We're not Weasleys , I just hope they all come out healthy. This has never happened in the Wizarding population ever." Draco started mutter to himself about not being prepared that he must have been crazy.

"Drake—Dray," Drake looks up. "Dray, we have supportive family, who will be descending on us any moment. Just think when they get to Hogwarts your six, plus my one, plus Mye's two, and I could keep going. Sean is your best friend, next to me of course, so your not alone, the both you are not alone in this. Your going to need help, and we are here to help. So when is your mother getting here."

"Oh Merlin, My mother, Harry I completely forgot, I have not contacted her."

"I see we are just in time. What is going Harry." Sean Cornwall asked. Drakes best friend and cousin of his wife Emily.

"Well she started have what appears to be labor pains. Mel is very happy that she was able to reach thirty-two weeks, and decided to go for delievery. Dray here got kicked out for well, being a panicking father, and now he just realized he forgot to tell Narcissa that her grandbabies are on the way. And that is where we are now."

"Did you tell Matt and Ginny, and who else is left to be informed." Mye asked. "My kids are already with the others, and we'll be lucky if that room is one piece."

"Yes, they are on their way, I called them when Dray phoned." Harry said. "It took him about ten minutes to calm down."

"It did not, I was perfectly calm." Drake said as he ended his call to his mother and aunt with a defense tone.

"After you nearly fell down the stairs of your house. I herd Emily yell at you." Harry countered.

"Ok. Okay so I was a little overwhelmed." Draco finally admitted.

"Well, have you calmed down enough, your wife is asking for you. She is all prepped and were going to head be getting started soon." Melody Potter spoke to gathered crowd. "So my dear cousin trying to get your wife to compete with us."

"Of course, we beat you and Harry, but Drake and Emily beat us, we are just having twins." Sean said to his cousin who with his other cousin Emily Malfoy introduced him to a divorced Hermione Weasley, with two great kids he just fell in love with all of them.

* * *

AN: This is just a plot bunny I am basing this story off. I will be refining this when I finally get to writing this story.


End file.
